User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Root Snare
Root Snare Let the forces of nature itself evicerate your enemies - BlizzardOfOz123 Base Effects: This plasmid causes a large batch of seeds to be thrown on the ground. The place where they are thrown creates a small batch of weeds, barely noticeable. However when an enemy comes near, giant roots erupt out of the ground and wrap them up. Small Splicers are tied up for a considerable time, while Brutes and Protecters are barely held up. It also keeps them completely unprotected from attacks. Fire and ice make the roots shrivel up and die faster. The roots also grow incredibly strong, and fireproof, when thrown in water. ''Manifestation: 'The hand is partially overgrown with dark green vines, and a large seed pod grows on the palm. the vines grow straight out of the veins of the arm.'' Tier 1 Upgrades Upgrade-1A Fruit of Paradise﻿ This upgrade still casts the normal root trap. Charging the plasmid creates a slighty larger trap with a small gnarled tree in the middle. It bears a glowing red batch of berries that are a strong Splicer attractant. The traps are also slightly stronger. ''Manifestation: The vines on the hand are now light green with brilliant red patches of berries on the arm. The vines are smaller and more twisted, and completly encase the hand. The seed pod is now royal purple.'' Upgrade - 1B Roots of the Mountain This upgrade still casts the normal root trap. Charging the plasmid creates a slighty larger trap with extremely strong stone-like roots. They can even snare Brutes and Big Daddys. They are also almost inescapable to lesser Splicers. ''Manifestation: The vines on the hand are now wrapped in rough brown bark and have increased in size. They have encased the entire lower arm, and the fingers are large pointed roots. The seed pod is pitch black and shruken, and the entire arm shows patches of moss.'' Tier 2 Upgrades Upgrade 2A - Roses Thorns: Note: Requires Fruit of Paradise This upgrade casts the fully charged Fruit of Paradise with a simple cast. However when you charge it it creates a slightly larger trap that still contains the small gnarled fruit tree, however the sprouts also have roses growing on them. When the roots snare an enemy you can see that they are covered in six inch thorns. The thorns poison enemies, doing damage over time, even after they have been unsnared. The poison also blurs their vision and makes them woozy, reducing their aim. They can heal themselves with health stations, though. Manifestation: '''The vines now extend slightly below the elbow, and are purple and green in coloration. The berries have been replaced with brilliant red roses, and inch long purple thorns grow from the arm. When an enemy is snared in the rose trap the thorns shoot out to 6 inches long, then slowly recede. Upgrade 2B - Nutrient Absorption: Note: Requires Fruit of Paradise﻿ This upgrade casts the fully charged Fruit of Paradise with a simple cast. However when you charge it it creates a slightly larger trap that still contains the small gnarled fruit tree, however the sprouts also have the little spiky burr weeds. When the roots snare an enemy you can see that there are little spikes digging into the foe. These spikes visibly drain the enemy, making them shrivel and lose health. Luckily all the health they loose is converted into health you gain. The draining also leaves them suceptible to subsequent attack, and they take increased damage. Manifestation: The vines now extend slightly below the elbow, and are acid green in coloration. The berries have been replaced with spiky burs, and long wispy moss grows down from the ribbed vines. The seed pod is now like one of those little exotic spiky fruits. Upgrade 2C - Cage of Nature: Note: Requires Roots of the Mountain﻿ This upgrade casts the fully charged Roots of the Mountain with a simple cast. However when you charge it it creates a slightly larger trap with small, sharp, dead-looking woody sprouts growing up through the ground. When the roots snare the first enemy, they completely encase the poor splicer, effectivley killing it. This only happens to the first lesser splicer to step on the trap, while all the others are trapped normally. It cannot encase Brutes or Big Daddys. All the loot the enemy might have been carrying is also lost. ''Manifestation: The vines on the arm are almost stone-like and dark gray. The fingers have thin thread-like vines webbing the fingers. There are patches of green lichen growing all over the arm, and the seed pod is a large, black walnut-like growth. Upgrade 2D - Fangs of the Forest ''Note: Requires Roots of the Mountain This upgrade casts the fully charged Roots of the Mountain with a simple cast. However when you charge it it creates a slightly larger trap with small, swaying venus fly traps growing. When the roots snare an enemy, the fly traps grow to the size of American footballs, and start gnawing on the enemies. They do alot of damage as long as the splicer is trapped, and can outright kill lesser splicers. ''Manifestation: The vines are now a slightly darker shade of green than the original plasmid. The vines have small, thin grass-like leaves. Intersperced amongst the foliage are the slowly swaying, long stems of open mouthed fly traps. The traps snap their mouths and go crazy, when a splicer is trapped.'' Tier 3 Upgrades Upgrade 3A - Toxic Thicket Note: Requires Roses Thorns This upgrade casts a fully charged rose trap with a simple cast. However the charging the plasmid fires out a near continous stream of seeds, that can trap a large area.(Up to 25 enemies at once!) The roses toxin also becomes much more potent, making enemies sick to their stomaches. A vomiting enemy is a vulnerable enemy. ''Manifestation: The manifestation is almost exactly the same as the roses thorns upgrade, except the roses and thorns on the arm are pitch-black. The rose petals also act as a meter when using the charged plasmid. When casting the stream of seeds, petals will fall off until none remain. When all the petals are gone, you can no longer cast, until parts of the trap are used up.'' Upgrade 3B - Garden of Eden Note: Requires Nutrient Absoption This upgrade casts a fully charged absorption trap with a simple cast. However the charging the plasmid fires out a near continous stream of seeds, that can trap a large area.(Up to 25 enemies at once!) the draining process is also intensified''﻿, ''and leaves enemies shriveled and sickly. It also drains Eve, and more health. Aint life great? ''Manifestation: The entire arm is now wrapped in acid green vines, and Long wispy moss hangs down from the appendage. The seed pod has changed into a small cluster of golden grape-like fruit. these work as a meter, rather like the roses on the Toxic Thicket upgrade.'' Upgrade 3C - Leafy Prison Note: Requires Cage of Nature This upgrade casts a fully charged Cage trap with a simple cast. However the charging the plasmid fires out a near continous stream of seeds, that can trap a large area.(Up to five Caged enemies, and twenty regular!) This can create quite a fair bit of cover for you, and take out some tough enemies. ''Manifestation: The vines on the arm are now pitch-black, and have patches of green and brown lichen. the fingers are now completely webbed by thick vines, and the seed pod is gray and deeply wrinkled.'' Upgrade 3D - Venus Man-Eater Note: Requires Fangs of the Forest This upgrade casts a fully charged Venus Fly trap with a simple cast. However the charging the plasmid fires out a seed pod that creates a massive red and orange Venus Man-Eater, along with his smaller bretheren. This massive weed can instantly swallow any lesser splicer, and can even gnaw on a Brute or Big Daddy. It's pretty hilarious watching a fearsome Bouncer try to free his head from a plant. ''Manifestation: 'The hand looks mostly the same as it did when it was Fangs of the Forest, except for the addition of a miniature Venus Man-Eater on the back of the hand. That's it for Root Snare. So tell me if it's awful, awsome, overpowered, ect. That was my first new one, and i'm working on another, but for now i'm working on the basic elemental plasmids. After those three I'll start the next new Plasmid, so yeah. Reply! Back To The Hub